


A Good Element

by Belette_writes



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7301749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belette_writes/pseuds/Belette_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An attempt at an insight into Virus’ thoughts process, and how the firstfruits of his current personality started to show, back in the facility. Warnings: Mild Gore (not graphic), Violence (not graphic), Murder attempt, Surgery mention (not graphic).</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Element

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ~ This is my first fic for this fandom and this pairing (although being kids, it's not a romantic/sexual pairing yet), I hope you'll enjoy it.

The facility always had countless ways to make them suffer. One of those ways was to do the surgery the children would eventually need while in the institution. Without anesthesia. Unless it was absolutely required, they just strapped the children on the table and went on with the surgery.

The invoked reason was the lack of money. They had expensive equipment, rare drugs to test, and had to feed and take care of the kids. Why would they waste drugs on them ? And even if they died, there were a ton of them. In this white hell, who cared about the wellbeing of these rat-labs ?

* * *

 

Trip wasn’t lucky. Not that Virus was more lucky in reality. They were both stuck in this place together, talk about luck. But in this situation, Virus had a little more luck than Trip. He already got his appendix removed, years before he entered the facility. Trip started an appendicitis right in the institution.

* * *

 

It hurt. It hurt hurt _hurt_. He wanted it to stop. They were digging into him, cutting, moving the flesh. And it hurt. And he was horrified. And he wanted to shut down, to stop it all, to die, anything else but this.  
The redheaded boy tried to wiggle all he could to escape the torture. But it was no use. He was strapped so hard on the table that every bonds just dig in his flesh as he moved, painfully.  
He screamed. From all the force of his lungs, screamed. Hoping that at least it would annoy them too much. That they would make it stop. A gag in his mouth was the only reply to his distress.

Tears rolling down his cheeks, he turned his head in an attempt to distract from the pain. Deep blue eyes were looking at him behind the window -white- with an expression he never saw on his face. And will never see again.

* * *

 

Next thing he knew was that Virus’s face was above him. The cold hands running on his cheeks and forehead felt nice and soothing against his sweaty skin; as well as the occasional kisses on his dried tears. His body was aching from the struggle and the pain still rang in his head. Everyone else left the room. They didn’t even bother to unstrap him.

“Does it still hurt ?” The deeper, sweet voice of Virus raised.

Trip slightly nodded. Too weak to talk. And anyway, the gag was still in place. As if reading his mind, the cold hands moved to remove the piece of cloth from his mouth. As he wiggled his sore jaw a bit, he felt Virus rummaging beside him. When he turned toward the older, the boy noticed a syringe in his hands, as well as a little bottle.

“It’s morphine” Virus started to explain. “I stole it in the reserve. It should help ease your pain. You might feel dizzy and nauseous though, and if I put enough… it could put you to sleep.”

The younger nodded again. It was good if he could sleep, he wouldn’t have to deal with all of this anymore. He still shivered when he saw the syringe getting closer and Virus trying to move his arm to find the vein. Trip turned his eyes away. Luckily, Virus was efficient. Quickly plunging the needle in the vein, as he saw it in his medicine books. Slowly pushing the liquid into it. Quickly withdrawing the needle and applying a little cotton pad on it. Done.

“It should strikes in soon.” the blond stated calmly as he put the material on the trail beside the bed.

“………hhh- thanks” Trip managed to say. His voice was hissy and broken from screaming so much.

Virus resumed his previous petting, trying to soothe the younger one until the drug affected him. It didn’t take a long time and soon the green eyes started to close as the small body relaxed. A few minute later, his breathing was calm and regular.

Virus watched him sleep for a bit, observing his resting face. His still round cheeks. Closed eyelids. Arched eyebrows. Red hair… Some strands were stuck by the sweat on his forehead, and the older gently moved them away. He liked watching Trip sleeping. The redhead always seemed so peaceful in his sleep, like a baby. He was still a kid after all, unlike Virus. The latter was growing up, becoming taller, his face longer, his voice deeper. It was to be expected though, as he was 16.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn’t pay attention to the footsteps in the corridor. After all, researchers and guards walked there all the time. Except that they were coming his way.

“What are you doing here !?”

Shit. It was the surgeon from earlier.

“Nothing, just keeping an eye on him…” the teenager replied calmly.

But his self-control was challenged when he realized that the syringe and bottle of morphine were still on the trail beside the bed. How lame of him. He should step up his planning skills.

The man rushed toward him, making the younger walk backward.

“Are you kidding me ?!!” he yelled. “You gave him this ? Do you even know what it is and how expensive it is ?”

“Well, perhaps you shouldn’t take in kids if you can’t afford anesthetics” Virus growled through his teeth.

“Shut up !” The man was clearly angry now and kept walking toward Virus, forcing him to retreat carefully. “What is it ? You care for this kid ? Ah ! If you start to care for others you’re not going to survive a long time here ! Get your shit together kid, there’s worse than getting your stomach opened.”

Anger and disgust were growing in Virus as the man spoke, but suddenly his back hit another trail put on a table. The tools on it made a clicking sound at the impact, drawing the blond’s attention. There was long scissors. Shiny. Sharp. He didn’t take the time to think. Too much anger, disgust. Virus grabbed the cold metallic tool and plunged it in the man’s flesh, piercing through it. The surgeon stayed still for a moment.

“So, how does it feels to get your stomach opened ?” He asked coldly as blood started to drip from his hands.

The man didn’t reply. Instead he started to scream. Shit. Soon guards burst into the room, appalled by the inhuman screaming of the other.

He really needed to be more careful.

* * *

 

Toue’s office was neat and well arranged. Virus was sitting in front of the massive desk, hands still covered in blood. Some was also spilled on his white sweater. Now that it was dry, would it be easily washed out ? Perhaps they would have to bleach it. Perhaps they always bleached them anyway. When they got their clothes from the laundry, they always had this strong smell of chemicals, and Trip would complain for days about how itchy and uncomfortable it was. Although it never bothered Virus much.

Toue was walking around the room, getting news about the man Virus stabbed. It started to be long so the teenager had time to observe what was before him. The desk was in dark wood, rather sober, with no fancy decorations. It was well organized. Some papers on it, close to a computer station with a few floating screens over it. A phone station, an old-fashioned lamp, and some figurines representing famous greek statues. One of them was a headless winged woman -the victory of Samothrace. Virus remembered seeing it in a book from the library.

The boy got distracted from his thoughts when he heard Toue ending his conversation and walking toward him.

“The surgeon will survive.”

Aw, that’s unfortunate.” Virus replied with no hint of remorse in the voice.

Toue stayed silent a moment before replying.

“You do realize you could have killed him right ?”

“Yes.”

“Don’t you feel guilty about it ?”

“No.”

Another silence.

“Why did you disobey to help this other kid ?”

This time it’s Virus’ turn to stay silent before replying.

“Because he was in pain.”

“And ? Would you have cared if it was another child ?”

“No.”

“So why him ?”

“He’s interesting. He’s not as boring as the others around me, he doesn’t act in a previsible manner. His way of thinking is pretty unique…”

Virus stopped here. He could go on longer about why Trip was fascinating. The redhead boy was a mystery to the blond. He could never predict his acts, or his words. And when everyone around you is so easy to read, someone like that is truly entertaining.

“Did you get attached to him ?” He froze. Did he get attached to Trip ? The answer seemed pretty clear.

“No.”

“Oh, really ?”

Virus started to open his mouth to give an explanation, but as he did an other idea came to his mind. He grabbed the winged figurine from Toue’s desk and threw it on the ground, enough to make one of the wings detach and roll away from the rest of it. Toue couldn’t help an irritated gesture. He raised his voice.

“Oi ! Why did you do that ?”

“Well, why are you angry ? It’s just a figurine. Glue it back together and it’ll be like new. No big deal.”

“Where are you going at ?” his tone was still irritated.

“You sound so angry. Did you get attached to it ?”

“Of course no, it’s just a figurine. I just don’t want it to be broken.”

Virus nodded.

“Exactly. Well it’s the same with Trip. I’m not attached to him. But I don’t want him to be hurt.”

The surprise and confusion on Toue’s face quickly got replaced by one of entertainment as the man let out a laugh. Walking back to his chair, he motioned Virus to leave.

“Go back to your room kid, and stay in line okay ? Next time I won’t be so magnanimous.”

Virus didn’t need to get told twice to leave the office. However, as he was about to open the door, the older man ordered him to come back. As Virus obeyed, Toue rummaged through one of his drawer, finally pulling out a blister of medications that he handed to the younger. The man replied to Virus’ unspoken question.

“Those are similar to morphine. Give them to your friend at night time to help him sleep. And also take this.” He handed a paper with a quick note and his signature on it. “In case someone asked you about it.”

Virus took both the medications and the paper, and proceeded what Toue had just say.

“… Thanks. But you are aware that Trip and me aren’t in the same dorms right ?”

Toue huffed.

“As if I didn’t know you always sleep in the same bed. Now leave.”

Virus obeyed, although annoyed that Toue was aware of Trip’s habit to sneak in his bed. How much did he know ? Couldn’t they get any intimacy ?

Once in the corridor, Virus hesitated a moment before finally deciding to stay a bit and listen, ear against the door.

At first he didn’t hear anything. Then a door opening, and footsteps coming into the room -probably Toue’s current secretary. They stayed silent a moment before the man spoke.

“I don’t mean to offend you sir, but even though the surgeon survived, he is still in a bad state and he could have passed away. It is really unfortunate, and we could have avoided that. Can’t we give a little more money for anesthetics to avoid any future revenge from another kid ?”

A small laugh.

“You’re so naive. Do you really think that money is the reason I do that ?”

“I thought-”

“You thought wrong. Look, I didn’t want to avoid that. Better, I waited for something like that to happen. If you want to observe interesting, new things, you have to put humans in extreme situations. Torture them, be unfair, that’s the best way to see who they really are.”

A silence.

“You see, all the children in this facility have abilities. They’re skilled in various realms, or have the capacities to be. But all aren’t interesting. Some will stay test subjects all their lives because they aren’t worth more. Now, how am I supposed to separate the interesting stuff from the garbage ? There is tests, but the best test for me is this one. Mess with their environment. Force them to live in an organized hell. And see how they adapt. Wait. And let the things come to you. This worked perfectly fine as you can see…”

Some beeping noises -probably from his computer. It sounded like Toue was rummaging through files. The other man spoke again.

“You mean, those two boys… ?”

“Yes. They’re good elements. And I have plans for them…”

A silence. Longer this time. Virus started to wonder if Toue guessed he was still here. The man finally spoke again, this time in a louder voice in order to be heard from outside.

“I don’t appreciate being spied on in my office.”

Virus jolted a bit, but quickly regained his composure and replied in the same loud tone.

“Well, I don’t appreciate being spied on in my bed.”

Toue’s laugh rang again, as Virus decided to leave for good. He has heard enough for today. And he had someone to take care of. Stuffing the blister and paper in his pocket, Toue’s word turned in his mind. Put people in extreme situations to see who they are. Mess with their environment. See how they adapt. He’ll remember. He always been a good student. A good element.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you appreciated the reading ! It’s my first time writing a fic in english, so I hope there’s not too many mistakes.  
> This fic idea started from an awful idea that crossed my mind that I kept working on to imagine how it could have impacted Virus. I really like to think about and imagine how they became who they are now, from the children to the people who know.
> 
> Reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
